A Change of Heart
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: A strange girl from Whammy house has appeared to help L on the Kira case. But she has a little agenda of her own. That being to push L and Raito together.with her dark and mysterious past and a view of the future will she be able to change it.RaitoxL


Disclaimer: I do not own death note. But If I did, Raito and L would have been a canon pairing.

**Hello. I first off would like to say this is my first death note fanfic. I was bored and decided to write a story with my own character that would push Raito and L together and this is how it turned out. So enjoy!!! **

**Oh yeah this story contains L's, Near's, Mello's, and Watari's real names. **

**A Change of Heart**

"Lera!!" the body in the bed stirred. "Lera you must get up your plane leaves in an hour."

"Don't you have someone else to bother," a voice said rolling over.

"You have your meeting with L today."

The body shot up. "Nate!! Why didn't you say that before?"

"I did say it."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Lera got out of bed and walked over to the small boy in his white pajamas. "Thank you, Nate," she smiled ruffling his hair playfully. He sighed. He had long given up on asking her to call him Near, because she never would no matter how much he asked. "I will leave you to dress," he said closing the door. She turned facing the room. "Ohayou, Shidoh."

"I see you are practicing your Japanese."

"Well Lawliet is working out of Japan right now," Lera said slipping out of her night gown.

"Because of Kira?"

"Hai. I believe he said something about Kira residing with in the Kanto region of Japan," she pulled on her skirt then shirt. Checking her reflection she sat down at her small vanity table and began to brush her hair.

"So what do you think?"

"Well obviously Kira is using a Death Note. It's the only thing that can cause deaths such as the ones seen. Plus Kira sent Lawliet a message 'L, did you know Shinigami love to eat apples.' Do you know any Shinigami that likes apples?"

"One but he wouldn't be hanging around the human world unless he was extremely bored." Lera smiled pulling her brown hair half up and leaving the rest down to fall over her shoulders. "Can you tell me how much life I have left? I've always been curious."

"I can not."

"You can't or you won't."

"Both." Lera nodded her head before looking in the mirror once last time. The words Leslie Calvert floated above her head. Smiling at herself she pushed away from the vanity to sit on her bed. "You're taking the Death Note with you," Shidoh asked as Lera pulled the familiar black book out of her draw and wrapped it in a thin covering.

"Naturally knowing Mihael he will rummage my room the first chance he gets. Can't have him finding this now can I," she smiled sliding the death note into its own pocket inside her bag. Walking over to her book shelf she picked some of her favorite books off the shelf, all written by L of course, and placed them into her bag.

"You sure you can carry that?" Shidoh asked as Lera picked the bag and slid the strap over her head so that the strap rested across her chest. Sticking her tongue out, she picked up her suitcase and duffle bag and proceeded to leave her room making sure to close the door.

Upon making it outside she saw a younger man with brown hair standing holding the back door open for her. "Thank you," she smiled leaving her luggage for him to put in the trunk. She heard the trunk slam then saw the man get in the driver seat 'Andrew McLean' she read to herself. Looking at the digital clock in the car Lera noted that she had 45 minutes before her plane left.

They reached very minor traffic as they reached the airport. "Kira has struck once again. Mathers was a recently escaped death row prisoner…." Lera heard the field reporter say before the vehicle sped back up. "Here we are," Andrew said five minutes later before getting out of the car and getting her bags. "Thank you," she said smiling sweetly. She walked into the airport heading for her gate.

"News about Kira is everywhere," Shidoh said looking at the newspapers and TVs that all seemed to have something to say about Kira. "Ticket and boarding pass, please."

Lera smiled gently handing the documents to her. Candice Archer she read. It was always fun to see new people's names especially when they didn't realize it. "Enjoy your flight."

Lera entered first class looking at all the names and life spans of the people around her. She took her seat next to the window and relaxed.

--------

"Hello Lera."

"Hello Whammy."

"Please refer to me as Watari."

"Oh I apologize," she smiled.

"Quillish Whammy? He's the man that took you in when you reverted?" Watari led her to the car after placing the bags in the trunk he got in started the car and left the airport.

"How is Lawliet I haven't seen him in about a year."

"He is doing well but I must ask that you refer to him as Ryuuzaki from here on and out."

"Protection against Kira I assume."

"Yes. The same reason you're using Usagawa Yukie as your name."

"Hehe…..So where is Law….I apologize Ryuuzaki staying?"

"He is staying in a hotel at the present but we are having a building built at the moment for the purpose of this case."

"Ha…Ryuuzaki just likes to throw money around. I swear you spoil him Watari."

"That I do, Yukie. But he is having it built because there are several people working on this case."

"Oh will I get to meet them as well."

"Perhaps," Watari smiled.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Lera saw a large hotel come into view.

"Just like him to pick such an extravagant meeting place," Lera chuckled as Watari opened the door for her. Watari led her into the hotel all the way up to L's current hotel room. Watari knocked once before opening the door. Lera stepped into the room noticing a bunch of strange men staying at her. Quickly to be distracted from the stares Lera looked at all the sweets and candy lying around. Picking up a half eaten chocolate bar between her index finger and thumb she smiled at the investigators still watching her. "Does a five year old live here?"

"I resent that."

"All these sweets will kill you, you know," she said placing the candy bar back down.

"That is if Kira doesn't kill me first." Lera turned to him her hands on her hips. "That's not funny Ryuuzaki."

"I was not saying it to be funny." Lera walked up to him and everybody thought she might berate him for his lack of humor but was surprised when she hugged him. "It's good to see you."

She traced the dark line under his eyes. "I see you still don't sleep much."

"Sleep is not a necessity," he stated stepping around her and jumping up onto the couch.

"Allow me to introduce the rest of the task force," he said pointing behind him. They held out the fake IDs that were given to them. Lera looked at the IDs then above their heads. 'Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ukita,' she recited in her head.

"I assume these are aliases," she smiled looking back down at the fake IDs.

"How did she know," Matsuda whispered leaning towards Aizawa.

"Oh but you seem to have forgotten somebody."

"This is Yagami Raito."

Lera shifted her eyes to see that in fact his surname was Yagami. "Raito?" she said tilting her head to the side. 'But that's tsuki the symbol for moon, right?'

"That is my real name. Ryuuzaki here believes that I am Kira."

Lera chuckled. 'With good reason,' she thought seeing his lack of life span.

"There is only a 10 percent chance that Raito-kun is Kira."

"-kun? Becoming a little attached to your suspect?" she asked sitting next to him and watching him drop sugar cube after sugar cube in his tea.

"Not at all."

"Wait you never told us your name," Matsuda yelled outraged. Lera smiled up at him before taking that sugared up tea away from L and placing an empty cup down pouring a fresh glass. She dropped two sugar cubes in then stirred it. "Try that," she smiled. L picked up the cup before sipping it. "My name is Lera or Usagawa Yukie." L put the light sweetened tea back down and reached for the energized tea. "No," Lera said lightly smacking his hand. "That one," she pointed at the cup she had made. "Is less likely to shorten your life span," she smiled looking at the red numbers above his head that never seemed to go down. "I assume that is an alias as well."

"Huh? Oh my name? Yep wouldn't want Kira going after me to get Ryuuzaki's real name now would I." The entire team looked at her with wide eyes. "Y-you know L's real name?" Soichiro asked in disbelief.

"Well of course I do. I grew up around him and in the same orphanage he did. We all know his real name there. But I'm the only that uses it."

"Ryuuzaki doesn't seem like that type to be called by anything other than an alias." Lera flipped around her knees in the cushion and her elbows on the back of the couch so that she was staring straight at Raito. L, who had taken his tea back, watched the exchange with interest. "Do you think he keeps the death note with him?"

Lera just smiled at the boy while looking at his lack of numbers. "Nobody I know really likes me calling them by their real names but…" she shrugged. "….there's nothing they can do about it," she laughed sticking her tongue out.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari's voice called through the room. Placing his cup down L pushed a button. "Yes."

"A package has just arrived for you to review before airing."

"Thank you, Watari."

Lera jumped up. "I'll go get it."

"This is Kira we are dealing with…."

"I know that," she said cutting L off mid sentence. "I'll take someone with me. How about Raito-kun," she said grabbing his arm.

L looked at the two from the corner of his eye. "Matsuda will go with you two."

"That's put a damper in things," Shidoh said looking at the slightly shaking Matsuda. As the three of them walked out the door L caught small ramblings in English. "Mr. no-personality-sugar-eating-analyze-everything-I-think-I'm-the-best-detective-in-the-world."

"I speak fluent English, Lera."

"I know," she called back before slamming the door. "How many languages do you speak?" Raito asked trying to make conversation as the three of them walked down stairs.

"Five," she said. "English, Japanese, French, German, and Spanish. But those are only the languages I can speak fluently. How about you?"

"English and Japanese. But I've dabbled in French."

"I've think you've forgotten about someone," Shidoh laughed.

"Oh Matsuda!! I'm sorry what languages do you speak?"

"Only one. Wait how do you know my real name?"

"Ryuuzaki said it before we left the room. Oh excuse me I need to use the restroom," she smiled before running to the bathroom that they were about to pass. "Hello," she called making sure the bathroom was empty. Once she was sure she hopped up on the counter. "I want to see his," she whined to Shidoh.

"…."

"I wonder if L knows he is working with Kira."

"Maybe…"

"He doesn't have enough evidence to convict," Lera said finishing Shidoh's sentence.

"Hai."

"I wonder if Raito has caught on to the fact that I have the eyes yet."

"Mostly likely not."

"I wonder if he keeps his death note with him."

"You wouldn't want to meet his shinigami anyway," Shidoh said trying to reassure the girl. "Excuse me. Yukie-san are you okay?" Lera jumped off the counter leaving the bathroom. "Yep I'm fine," she smiled once again walking right next to Raito. Finally they made it down stairs and towards the front desk. "Package pick-up for Ryuuzaki," Raito said. The receptionist, Aihara Yumi, smiled before handing the brown envelope to Raito. "Can we take the elevator this time," Matsuda whined walking towards said contraption. Lera's eyes widened when she saw the numbers above Matsuda's head began to spiral downward very fast. "No!!" Lera yelled before she could stop herself. "I- um- I'm afraid of elevators and Ryuuzaki said you have to stay with me."

Matsuda gave out a sigh before walking back up the stairs. Lera saw that the numbers went back up before stabilizing once again. "And Yumi you might want to put an out of order sign there."

--------

_As you have probably already figured out, I have the eyes. I want to meet you and then we can confirm out identities by showing each other our shinigami._

L let out a cry before falling out of his chair. Everybody rushed to help him. "You expect me to believe such things exist."

Lera watched Raito. He was very good at schooling his emotions but she clearly saw the anger that seeped through. Whoever this second Kira is, is an idiot. Mentioning such things as the eyes and shinigami on a TV broadcast.

"Perhaps you should withdraw from the case. This person could easily frame you as the second Kira."

"That's true but this person is not very smart. Even if they met me they probably wouldn't see that I as well have the eyes," Lera whispered knowing nobody was paying attention to her. Lera stretched her arms and yawned loudly. "I'm going to bed," she announced when everyone was looking at her. "Ryuuzaki I'm using your room since you probably don't." Picking up her black shoulder bag Lera went into the bedroom closing the door. Placing her bag carefully on the floor Lera jumped up onto the bed not even bothering to change. "Goodnight Shidoh," she murmured before closing her eyes.

--------

"Hey what you guys up to," Lera asked walking into the main sitting room the next morning. "We got some more stuff from the second Kira," L stated pointing to the paper in Raito's hand.

'Met a friend in Aoyama and exchanged notes,' she read over Raito's shoulder. "The death note," she whispered to Shidoh but unfortunately somebody caught it. Raito turned his head to look at the girl. "What did you just say?" All eyes were on the two now. Nobody but Raito had caught what she said so she placed a smile on her face. "I was just reading the journal," she lied taking it from his hands. "What do you think Ryuuzaki?"

'He'll know now. But luckily it obvious he doesn't know how the eyes work or he would have caught on a long time ago.' Lera felt something touch her hand quickly she spun around to see what had touched….. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," she yelled in English before taking a step back, bumping into the table, and falling down. "Hey you alright," Aizawa said holding a hand out to her. She accepted the offered hand. Standing back up she pointed at the ceiling. "Spider," she quivered.

"Still haven't gotten over that fear yet, Lera."

"Shut up Ryuuzaki. Having fear only makes me human," she stated looking straight at Ryuk.

"Hi," he smiled holding up a hand. "You don't seem all that shocked to see a shinigami."

Lera bent down picked an apple up off the table and brought it in front of her face. "No, an apple!!"

"Be nice!!" she hissed bringing the apple closer to her lips. "Alright!! Alright!! Just put the apple down." Raito slightly chuckled. "Is something amusing Raito-kun," L asked.

"Lera," he said pointing at the girl.

"If your not going to eat the apple then please put it down," L said as they continued to discuss their plan to find the second Kira. "No fair. You let Near have dice and cards when he doesn't even use them right."

"Near is a child," L stated simply while sipping his tea.

"He is almost 13 years old!!"

L just smiled at her before continuing on with the plan. "Oh!! Oh can I go? This is my first time in Japan and I want to see as much of it as I can."

"No!!"

"What? Why?"

"If Raito-kun is in fact Kira and you two were to run into the second Kira things could get very messy."

"If Raito were Kira…"

"Which he is," Ryuk laughed.

"Then wouldn't he have already tried to control me to get your name."

"Perhaps but since Raito-kun doesn't know your real name he can't kill or control you."

"Please. Come on Ryuuzaki. Please."

"Well since I'm going Lera should be safe," Matsuda said.

"I will be bringing a group of friends as well. It will be less conspicuous that way. Lera will be safe. If anything happens to her I will turn myself in."

"Raito what are…?"

"Very well then Lera you may go."

"Yes, Arigatou, Raito-kun," she cheered hugging and effectively stunning Kira.

"Perhaps you would like to spend the night over at our house," Chief Yagami said.

"Really?"

"I don't see why not. My daughter would love to make a new friend. You can ride home with Raito."

"I don't believe….."

"Come on. My first social interaction outside the orphanage. I don't plan to be a hermit all my life. Like some geniuses I know." L just sighed waving her away. "Yes, I'll be right back, Raito," she yelled leaving the room. "If she dies or I die it will prove that you are Kira."

"You already said that."

"I am merely re-stating."

"Alright come on, Raito. Bye, Ryuuzaki," Lera waved as the two left the building. Outside Watari held a limo door open for the two. "Thank you," Lera smiled climbing in after Raito. Watari bowed before closing the door and climbing into the front seat. "Has Ryuuzaki always been like that?"

"For as long as I've known him," Lera answered.

"Was he introduced to you by his real name?"

"Nope, he was introduced as L."

"Lera has a knack for guessing names almost accurately every time."

"The eyes?" Ryuk asked his head sticking through the car roof from outside.

Lera nodded as confirmation to both statement and question. "Interesting," Raito said leaning back and closing his eyes. "Are you going to let him see me?" Lera shrugged. This was Kira she was dealing with, not exactly the most trustworthy person in the world. Well but then again neither was she. She had done quiet a few bad things and had been living a lie most of her life so……."We're here," Watari announced as the car stopped in front of the Yagami home. Watari opened the door for Lera. "Behave yourself," he told her. She winked before walking up the walkway with Raito. They both watched as Watari got back into the car and drove off. Raito knocked on the door before walking in. "Onii-san welcome ho…who is this?" Sayu asked looking at the girl standing behind Raito. A couple of seconds later Sachiko came around the corner to greet her son only to stop at the sight of the girl.

"Pardon my intrusion," Lera said bowing.

"Oh….its just."

"Yagami-san said I may spend the night over here, since I will be going to Aoyama with Raito tomorrow. Plus, he said his daughter," she looked up slightly. "would like to make a new friend."

"Yeah I like making new friends."

"So okaa-san. We will be up in my room till dinner," Raito said signaling for Lera to follow him. She bowed one last time before heading up the stairs.

--------

"So how do you know about the death note?" Raito asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Lera smiled. "Yuro, Kami, Tsuki. Am I right? That's how you spell your name?"

"Yes, your point being."

"Just wondering," she smiled looking around the room.

"You have the eyes. This means you have a death note of your own."

"Yep."

"Are you the second Kira?"

"Nope. I wouldn't kill innocents like that. Actually I don't really kill anybody," she said finally deciding to sit in the desk chair. A bolt of inspiration hit Raito. "Can you tell me what my life span is?"

"Nope."

Raito raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well because….wait you mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"People like you and me, owners of death notes, don't have visible life spans."

Raito turned to Ryuk. "I didn't know that."

"Yep. When I look in a mirror all I can see is my own name but no life span. Same with you. I can only see your name but not life span."

"I see," he sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's why you wanted to come tomorrow."

Lera nodded her head. "The second Kira obviously has the eyes so if I'm with you they won't be able to tell which one of us is Kira."

"But they will have your real name."

"Yep I know. But I doubt they will kill either of us. Seeing as this person practically worships Kira and won't know who the true Kira is."

Raito remained silent contemplating whether he could trust this person or not. "Just because you know of the death note doesn't mean anything. You could be playing me into a confession."

Lera raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Didn't I just say I own a death note?"

"You might be guessing about the death note or have seen one before. Ryuk just said he didn't know about a human's life span being absent. Relatively speaking you could be lying about having a death note and the shinigami eyes."

"I'm not. Shidoh has been with me for almost five years now." A blatant lie that only she and Shidoh recognized. "I'm just skeptical and with good reason, right, Kira?"

"Prove to me that I can trust you. Let me see your shinigami."

Lera turned around in the chair. "It is your choice," Shidoh said.

"On one hand he could use this against me and frame me for being Kira. On the other hand if he meets the second Kira they will have my real name and can get Watari and Ryuuzaki's real names out of me."

"It is your choice Leslie."

"Hmmm….you haven't called me that in years. Alright, and Shidoh behave yourself."

Lera spun back to face Raito. "Talking to air and acting as if your speaking to a shinigami is not proof enough."

Rolling her eyes Lera opened her shoulder bag. Raito could see that it was full of thick books. Lera's hand slid behind the books and over a barely protruding edge. A couple of seconds later she pulled a familiar black book out of her bag. "This is my death note," she smiled showing him the cover. Sliding the clear covering off she held it out to him. He scrutinized her actions for a moment before grasping the edge of it. Raito's eyes snapped up and behind Lera. "This is Shidoh," she smiled. "He watches over me and protects me."

"Hello," Shidoh said slightly bowing his head.

"Nice to meet you," Raito said taking the death note from Lera and flipping through it. "You were serious when you said you don't use this very often."

"Of course I was serious."

"How many names are in here? Fifty?"

"Sixty maybe seventy at the most, mostly rapist and serial killers who got off for lack of evidence."

"Do you think Kira is justice?" Lera shook her head in the negative. "He is neither good nor evil. He's just there."

"Neutral. A very safe place to be," Raito said continuing to flip through the book. "All the deaths looked like accidents or merely heart conditions. But ever since you showed up, the police have been questioning those deaths and wondering if Kira has been around longer then they thought." Lera sighed closing her eyes in thought. "No offense but I don't like the idea of people thinking I was or am Kira."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play coy. Why haven't you turned me in?"

"It would be too easy. L likes to win on his own and from what I've seen you two seem to like the constant battle."

"Its fun but in the end he will die."

"No!!"

Raito looked up at her shocked by her out burst. "If you kill him I will not hesitate to kill you. I already know your real name it would be an easy task."

"Protective? Are you in love with him?"

"No. I love him but as a brother nothing more. Besides that I can see things that nobody else can….."

"For example?"

"They have completely ignored us," Ryuk sighed.

"I haven't. I just want to get to know Raito better," Lera said looking at the shinigami floating around the ceiling. "You're avoiding the question?"

"Onii-san why is your door locked open up," Sayu yelled pounding on the door. Raito stood to open his door. A short girl with brown hair tumbled into the room. "Opps have I interrupted something?"

"No, Yagami Sayu nothing."

"Did I tell you my name?"

"Oh no. Raito told me all about you and your mother, Yagami Sachiko. By the way my name is Usagawa Yukie," Lera smiled at the girl sitting on the floor. "Onii-san what's that?" Sayu asked pointing to the black book on the bed. Lera grabbed it holding it to her chest. "My diary," she said faking a blush. "See?" Lera said opening the cover and showing her the writing. "What's it say? I can't read that."

"Of course not. It's French. I did that so nobody could read it silly," Lera smiled sliding the death note back into her bag. "You know French?" Sayu asked standing then jumping straight through Ryuk onto Raito's bed. "Yep. I know English, French, German, Spanish, and quite obviously Japanese."

"That is so cool. How long did it take you to learn all those?"

"Well I grew up with English and French. But then I wanted to learn more so I learned Spanish then German because one of my friends is German. Then I started on the Asian languages."

"That is so cool!! I wish my school taught me all those things. Your parents must be really proud."

"Oh no, Lera," Shidoh said gliding over to be right next to her.

"If I had any I'm sure they would be," Lera said giving a very fake smile. "Oh….you mean….I am so sorry," Sayu said throwing herself off the bed to hug the older girl. "Do you remember them at all?"

"No. I grew up in an orphanage I never knew my parents. I was still a baby when they died."

Sayu pushed back. "Wow you must be very lonely."

"Sayu," Raito berated.

"Nope. Not at all. I have lots of friends. Matt, Mello, and Near are always there for me. They are like my little brothers."

"Don't you have any female friends?"

"Nope. Just male."

"Then I will be your first female friend," Sayu said bouncing out of the room. "I will be right back," she called as Raito closed the door. "You don't like girls?"

"I just don't know any intelligent ones. No offense but my kindness towards your sister is completely artificial."

"How about towards me?"

"Lera is only nice to people she sees as an intellectual challenge," Shidoh said.

"I see."

"Ryuuzaki is the same way. I assume you have seen how he re-acts differently towards you."

"I never thought anything of it. That wouldn't, after all, be the strangest of his quirks."

Lera laughed. "Very true." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "You're the only one who sees him as he truly is."

"Meaning?"

"The L you see and the L the task force sees are two totally different people. He only shows his real self to you."

"Forgive me but I'm lost."

Lera sighed in exasperation. "Don't you notice how he's not afraid to tease you, or laugh at you? He asks for your help before anybody else's and he values your opinion very highly. L isn't normally like that. He is naturally paranoid, and if it can be avoided doesn't like people to help him on cases. Oh and lets not forget he really doesn't like hair-brain interjections, like Matsuda gives."

"I never did. I was to busy plotting on how to get his name and how to keep this second Kira in line."

Lera poked Raito in the cheek playfully. "Does Kira value his image?"

"Hit that nail on the head didn't she," Ryuk laughed.

"Onii-san!! Yukie!! Dinner!!" they heard Sayu call from down stairs.

--------

Dinner went off with out a glitch, even with Ryuk constantly trying to steal apples off the kitchen counter. Raito went upstairs to his room, while Lera followed Sayu to her room. "Wow its really pink," Lera said looking around the room. "Ummm…..Lera?" Lera waved a hand signaling that it was okay for Shidoh to leave the room. "So…" Sayu jumped onto her bed. "…what's going on between you and Raito?"

"Nothing. We are both working with your father so Yagami-san thought I should spend more time for friends and suggested you."

"Uh-huh….if you…"

"Oh sorry," Lera smiled pulling her cell phone out. "Mushi!! Mushi!!" she answered putting it on speaker.

"Lera?"

"Oh, Matt!! Sorry I'm in Japan," she said switching to English. "I heard. Everybody has. Naturally Mello is throwing a pissy fit."

"He tore my room apart didn't he?"

"Well first he felt insulted that you told Near and not him. Then he felt insulted that L choose you over him. So yeah he tore your room apart…..fucking yoshi. Hit me with a fucking shell. Great now I'm third. Thanks asshole."

"Matt breathe. Calm down turn off the game and have a cigarette."

"I thought you said smoking is bad."

"Chain-smoking, yes. Stress-smoking, not so much." She heard faint mumbles of 'telling minors to smoke' when Matt put the phone down to indeed turn off his game. "Happy?"

"No, but it's a start. I assume Mello found my chocolate stash."

"Oh yeah he was pretty pissed about that one."

"Where is he now?"

"Off some where shooting his gun I assume."

"Make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I promise I will call and give you guys regular updates on the Kira case."

"Thanks Lera."

"Matt, why did you call me in the first place?"

"What? Shit I forgot. I don't remember why I called you."

"That's alright if you remember just call me back."

"Alright."

"Bye," Lera smiled closing her phone. "Who was that?"

"A friend of mine," Lera smiled switching back to Japanese. "What did he want? I was only able to catch a few words. I'm still learning English after all."

"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to check in on me."

"Oh….maybe as more than a friend?"

"He's 14 years old."

"Your point."

"I'm 18 years old. That borderline illegal."

"Your 18? No way. You look so young."

"Thanks…..I think."

"I promise it is a complement."

"Okay," Lera smiled looking at the floating red numbers above Sayu's head. "What do you want to do with your life?"

"Well I'm not as smart as Onii-san but I would like to go to college and I don't know maybe become a teacher marry a good man have a few children."

"Sounds like a plan. How about your brother?"

"Raito will finish at Todai. Become head of the NPA marry a good woman and live a wealthy rest of his life."

"A little bitter?"

"No. Okay maybe a little. Everything just comes so easy for him. I'm jealous."

"HAHA……that's funny."

"What is?"

"Well you see the orphanage I grew up in isn't an ordinary orphanage. You see you have to have something special to get in there."

"Like what?"

"A very high IQ. Those friends of mine I mentioned well we all have IQs that exceed 200."

Sayu fell off the bed. "Are you serious? You mean it's like a home for geniuses."

"Yeah something like that," Lera laughed. "Wow so you're super smart to?"

"Yeah kinda. I just don't like to show it unlike my friends and your brother."

"That's funny. Raito is more humble than that though. Oh I have a question for you?" Lera raised an eyebrow. "What do you think of Kira?"

"Kira?"

"My dad is working on the Kira case. He is head of the Kira Investigation Unit and I'm afraid that Raito is secretly working on the case as well and I'm scared that Kira is going to kill them."

"What would you say if Raito turned out to be Kira?"

Sayu jumped up very offended. "It was merely a question."

"Onii-san isn't capable of being a mass murderer," tears were leaking out "Please never say that again," Sayu asked wiping her tears away as to not show weakness.

"Hyuk, hyuk. She's wrong about that." Lera ignored Ryuk. "Raito is asleep now. Just to tell you he judge thirty-two new criminals tonight. He told me to tell you so you could be his alibi." Lera nodded her head as if acknowledging what Sayu was telling her about a pop star named Ryuuga Hideki. A couple of hours later Sayu fell asleep mumbling incoherent things of what it would be like to marry a celebrity. "Were any of the criminals announced on tv tonight?"

"Five of them. Two bank robbers, one rapists, some guy that murder his family, and some kind of bomber."

"Alright. Did Soichiro come home tonight?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Good, I will be Raito's alibi. Now you can go downstairs and have an apple."

"Yes," Ryuk cheered before disappearing from the room. Having shinigami on ones side was a good thing.

--------

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning, Taro," Lera cheered climbing in the front seat of the car. Raito climbed into the back merely waving a hand in greeting. Matsuda began the drive to Aoyama while the other two sat in silence. "So any ideas about where the second Kira maybe planning to meet Kira."

"I'm thinking The Note Blue."

"Why there?" Raito asked curious as to why she just gave the location away. "Well the diary said 'Me and a friend exchanged notes in Aoyama' possibly meaning they plan to meet Kira at a pub with Note in it. The only place in Aoyama with note in its name is The Note Blue."

"That makes sense we will pay very close attention to people going in and out of there." The rest of the car ride was kept in silence. When they finally got to Aoyama Matsuda found a place to park. As soon as Lera stepped out of the car Raito grabbed her arm. "I should kill you now for giving away that location," he hissed into her ear.

"One, you don't know my real name. Two, would you please just trust me. I know what I'm doing," she hissed back before kissing him soundly on the lips. He was shocked until he heard voices calling his name. Lera pulled back mouthing 'trust me' before turning to face the small group of people. "Woah another girl Raito. Who is this?"

"I'm Usagawa Yukie. I'm Raito's girlfriend from Hokkaido. I just came to Tokyo and Raito-kun was nice enough to show me around." Raito had to admit Lera was a very convincing liar.

"and who is this?" another voice asked.

"Oh this is my cousin Taro. He's visiting me for a while so I thought I would show him around." All his friends laughed before making their way towards the shopping strip.

--------

"I wonder what Kira is like," Misa sighed as she looked over the rim of her glasses. "I do not know," Rem replied looking at the crowd of humans walking by. "Life span. Life span. Old man that's going to die soon," Misa sighed. "I really want to meet him now. I don't want to wait," Misa whined. Closing her eyes she opened them again to look around the café. "Spring water, please," a girl called pulling money out of her pocket. Misa examined the girl. Long brown hair, green eyes, obviously a foreigner. Misa looked above her head and gasped. "No life span. She couldn't be….no way…..Kira can't be…..Leslie Calvert."

Misa watched as the girl named Leslie grabbed her water bottle then ran back outside. She watched as Leslie grabbed the arm of, in Misa's opinion, a very hot guy. "Wait Rem he doesn't have a life span either. Yagami….tsuki? Which one is Kira?"

"I do not know. I apologize, Misa."

"Maybe I should go to The Note Blue and question them both."

"Perhaps you should just look them up on the internet." Misa looked at Rem before nodding her head and leaving the small café.

--------

"There's nothing on Leslie Calvert. It's like she doesn't even exist. I mean I found a birth certificate dated February 14, 1986 in London, England but nothing else. Now for Yagami," she sighed typing in the name. "Top search is Yagami Soichiro, he is a police chief. He has two children Yagami Sayu and…..oh this is him, Yagami Raito. So his name is spelled with tsuki but pronounced Light. Weird. Look at this tennis champion, ultra smart, To-oh university. He has to be Kira he just has to be. Look there is a home address. I cant wait I want to meet him now," she said hitting print and rolling off of her bed.

--------

"Did you see the second Kira?"

"No. Everybody that came into my line of sight had life spans," Lera said throwing herself on Raito's bed while Raito sat at his desk. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How exactly do the shinigami eyes work?"

"If your so curious Raito then trade for them and find out," Ryuk taunted.

"He doesn't have to do that. I'll tell him," she sighed sitting up. "Well really I can't ever turn them off. I always just see names and life spans. I mean I see in normal color and all but the names and life spans are red so that's how I know."

"Does your eye color change?" Lera leaned forward so her eyes were level with Raito's. "I don't know do they?" she laughed as if taunting him. "No," he said avoiding her gaze. "I can't see into your soul so don't worry."

"ONII-SAN THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!!"

Raito stood up and walked to his door. "I'll be back. Entertain Ryuk," he commanded as he left the room. "Who does he think he is?"

"God," Ryuk laughed.

"Oh yeah he does have a god-complex doesn't he."

"You have seen the way Raito and L interact with each other," Shidoh said.

"Yes, there seems to be something there," Lera said putting a finger to her chin. "Oh I know!! Let's get Raito and L together."

Ryuk laughed. "You do realize what you just said."

"I believe she said she wants to put L and Kira in a carnal relationship."

"Yes wouldn't that be great. They are so perfect for each other."

"You do realize that they are both male," Ryuk said staring the girl straight in the eye. "Yes I know. But this is the human world not the shinigami world. Men can be with men."

"I promise to keep this a secret if you give me an apple."

"I don't have an apple."

"Then go downstairs and get one."

"This isn't my house Ryuk I can't just go and take things."

"Then ask Raito's mom."

Lera was so caught up in her argument that she hadn't noticed two people enter the room. "Next time you come to the hotel how about I throw the damn apple at your head."

"Oh I'd like to see you try human."

"You know what…"

"Who is she talking to?" Shidoh who had been watching the exchange with amusement turned to the source of the voice. Lera also stopped arguing to look at the blonde haired girl that stood before her. "Amane Misa, can you confirm that please?" Raito said closing the door and sitting on the bed next to Lera. "Sit," he said motioning to the chair in front of him. The girl took a seat. "Lera?"

"Amane Misa? Yeah that's her name."

"Wait this girl…"

"Yes she also has the shinigami eyes."

"Usagawa Yukie," Lera said raising a hand in greeting. "Really, now? Raito-kun you do this girl is lying."

"Calling me Raito-kun, already?"

"I can call you knight instead I always wanted to call my boyfriend that."

"Raito is fine. Lera what is your real name?"

"Not gonna happen."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Its Leslie Calvert," Misa blurted out. "Huh? What Rem? But….fine," Misa held her death note out to Lera. "Rem told me to let you see her." Nodding Lera grasped hold of the death note. Rem was immediately in front of her. "It is you."

Lera titled her head to the side. "Who?"

"You haven't aged a day. You still look as if your 18 years old."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lera said glaring at the shinigami her eyes turning a violent red. "Leslie!!" Shidoh scolded. Lera turned to the shinigami smiling sweetly. "Sorry," she shrugged.

"Raito, this girl doesn't seem to be all sunshine like she claims," Ryuk laughed. Lera glared at the shinigami. "Raito-kun can I see your shinigami?" Misa asked looking at the two. "Fine, turn around." Misa spun the chair around. At the same time Lera and Raito touched her hands with pieces from their death notes. "Alright."

Misa turned back around. "Oh wow they look different," Misa said looking at the two shinigami. "So which one is your shinigami, Raito-kun?"

"That one," he said pointing to Ryuk. "Hello," Ryuk greeted holding a hand up. "Hello," Misa returned the greeting. "So this is…"

"Shidoh," the shinigami said looking straight at Misa. "And I warn you now. Those thoughts of yours better stay thoughts only. If you act upon them I will not hesitate to kill you. That goes for both of you," Shidoh warned looking at both Raito and Misa. Misa visibly gulped. "So I take it, you also know how to kill a shinigami."

Lera smiled. "You think you're the only to ever be saved by a shinigami. Shame, shame, Misa."

The rest of the night went off with a hitch, well with the exception of Misa begging Raito to fall in love with her. Both Raito and Lera watched as Misa ran down the street waving good-bye. "If it is alright may I sleep in Raito's room tonight?"

"Well I don't know," Sachiko said looking apprehensive.

"It's alright okaa-san we just wish to go over some quantum physics together."

"Oh then yes of course," Sachiko smiled ushering the three back inside. Soon all the lights were off in the house. Lera looked at the body next to her in the small bed. Making sure he was asleep she climbed out of the bed. Opening the doors to the balcony she grabbed the railing and jumped onto the roof. Raito stirred when the weight of the bed shifted and saw Lera jump onto the roof. Discreetly he sat next to the balcony door so he could hear her speak. "You shouldn't do that it's dangerous, you might fall."

"It's not like I'd die."

"Yes but nonetheless."

"Rem recognized my name immediately. She could tell Amane Misa all about me."

"I think Rem fears you. You gave her quite a fright earlier."

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted it to be a warning glare. But she was right. I haven't aged at all."

"That is the deal you made. You wish to turn your back on that now Leslie."

"Deal?" Raito wondered listening even more closely.

"If you would have asked me that twenties years ago. I might have said yes. But now……"

"Immortality is fleeting when spent alone."

"Haha….so true yet you shinigami seemed to have no problem with it."

"We have ways to keep ourselves busy."

"Like what. You've been with me for most of my life."

"Watching you grow up and down over the years has been some what amusing."

"Yeah. Every time I see L I want to cry. Had things been different I would have been his mother."

"L's mother? How is that possible?" Raito asked himself in disbelief. This girl was the same age as he, there was no way.

"He was only five when I gave him to Watari. I know I shouldn't have but…..I couldn't take care of him. Not on my own."

"Because you were scared."

"Well of course I was scared. I was born in 1959. But I haven't aged a day past 18. I was there the day L was born. For Kami-sama's sake I named the boy. I took him in as my own son for five years. I gave him to Watari."

"Why didn't his parents want him?"

"His mother died in child birth. She was anemic and lost way to much blood. They couldn't stabilize her and she died two hours after he was born. Just long enough to see him and tell me to take care of him for her."

"His father?"

"Didn't want the child. Said it was the cause of his wife's death and for that detested him for it. Hell I had no ideas what to name the child. His mother merely said she wanted his name to start with an L and for him to take her last name. Guess I got lazy."

Everything went quiet all that could be heard was the howl of the wind. "Watari is the only one that knows my secret."

"That you're actually well into your forties."

"Yep. Oh did I tell you Shidoh. Have you seen the last name in my death note?"

"No I haven't."

"That name belonged to L's father."

"L's father?"

"Yep. When the whole Kira vs. L thing started. He tried to find me. He did of course and asked me about L. I told him everything of course. About how L grew up. How L made millions of dollars every year. How he was known world wide as the worlds greatest detective. The man demanded to meet me and his son. The one he ignored and denied for twenty-three years. I agreed naturally, because at one point I had been in love with that man. But when he saw me…."

"He thought it was some kind of trick?"

"You were there Shidoh don't you remember?"

"He attacked you. Demanded to see L and asked for twenty millions dollars to house his silence."

"Hai. I didn't know what else to do. So I wrote his name in the death note. He died and I will never tell L about it."

"That was a little vicious."

Lera laughed. "Yeah probably."

Raito stood stretching before walking to his bed. This girl, Lera, Yukie, Leslie, whatever her name was had the secret to immortality and if Raito was to really become the God of his new world he would need that secret.

--------

**Yeah some meaningless drabble I wrote when I stole and ate Mello's chocolate. If anybody likes this then I will keep going. If I get the hell flamed out me then I will just delete it.**

**So anyway this will be RaitoxL later on. Because I personally can't stand Misa. She annoys the hell out of me and anyways Raito and L are perfect for each other.**

**I would like to say that quite obviously I changed Shidoh's personality. If you don't remember who Shidoh is then look in volume 8 of the manga, Shidoh is the shinigami that is with Mello. I was too lazy to make my own shinigami so I used Shidoh making sure to modify his personality.**

**Oh and since the manga doesn't really tell you about L's past I made one up so deal with it. Lera does have a purpose in this story and a very dark past which I will explain. And yes I do realize things are jumpy and rushed but that's they way I intended it to be. I want to be confusing for the first couple of chapters. Plus this story like I said before is chocolate induced ramblings.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**JA NE!!**


End file.
